


This Calls For An Intervention

by vix_spes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 5 Times, First Kiss, Foiled Confessions, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Friendship, Getting Together, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Meddling, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Five times that people tried to convince Finn and Poe to confess their feelings and the one time they didn't have to.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 29
Kudos: 299





	This Calls For An Intervention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pers/gifts), [slightlytookish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/gifts).



**~*~**

**Han**

The lad was just stood there, looking a little lost amidst the hustle and bustle of the Resistance base on D’Qar. Given what had just happened on Takodana, Han should probably be with Leia and the rest of Resistance Command making plans for what they were going to do based upon the information they had received but, well, he’d never been good at that kind of thing. Meetings and planning bored him. He was more a ‘seat of the pants, make it up as you go along’ kind of guy. Besides, the kid intrigued him. There had to be more to him than appeared if he was wearing Dameron's jacket. Checking over his shoulder that no-one was looking for him, Han made his way across the landing deck.

"I have to say I'm confused, big deal." 

"Cap - Ha - G-g-general. Umm, Mr Solo, Sir."

Did Stormtroopers always stammer that much? He would have thought the First Order would have trained that out of them. Then again, for the longest time, he hadn't thought they could talk at all. “Geez, kid. It’s Han, okay? None of this Mr or General stuff. Just plain old Han.”

"Yes, sir. Um, Han." The silence teetered on the edge of awkward before the kid spoke again, "you said you were confused. C-can I ask what about?"

"I had thought that you and the girl - Rey - were a thing given your reaction at Maz’s but then I saw your little reunion back there." 

"Reunion?"

"You and Black Leader … Commander Dameron. Ah, kriff. I can't call him that considering all the hell he gave Kes and I at bathtime. Poe. I'm talking about your sentimental little display on landing. All the hugging. And the mooning over each other."

"No, you've got it all wrong, sir. H-h-han. Poe and I are just friends, that's all. I helped him escape Starkiller base and he gave me a name."

"Yeah right that's all it is. You still brought BB-8 to him. Still helped him complete his mission. You didn't have to leave Jakku, could have gone anywhere you wanted from Takodana but you're here. On D'Qar. Listen, kid, I know a fair few things about following a pretty face into the Resistance. Been there, done that. And Poe's a pretty face. A really pretty face." 

Han watched as the kid stuttered and stammered before blushing so brightly and changing the subject.

"What would I even do here? If I stayed. I mean, I'm - I was a Stormtrooper. Would the Resistance even want me?" 

"And I was a smuggler. That didn't stop them making me a Commander and then a General. It didn’t stop me from marrying a Princess. You'll find your place and Leia will help you with that. She’s an amazing, infuriating woman. Poe will help as well, if you let him. Pretty certain that kid will let you do whatever you want." 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“I may have been missing for a while, but I’ve known Poe Dameron since he was born. I haven’t seen him look at anything other than his damn X-Wing and maybe that blasted droid like he looked at you. That boy’s crazy about you, kid and if I’ve learnt anything over the years, then you need to hold onto the good things. Take a chance, big deal. You might be surprised.” 

With a clap to the kids’ shoulder, Han turned and made his way back to the Command Centre and his wife, making sure that no-one was around; he didn’t need anybody to see him giving romantic advice. After all, he was Han Solo and he had a reputation to maintain. 

**~*~**

**Kes**

His dad was nothing more than a small blue hologram and Poe hated that. Hated that they were separated but Kes hadn't left Yavin since he and Shara had settled there and didn't want to, not even for the Resistance. Poe understood his dad's reasoning, just as Kes understood that Poe needed to be with the Resistance yet, for once, Poe wanted to be selfish. Wanted to forget that he was a Commander and the best pilot in the Resistance. He wanted to just be the son of Kes and Shara. 

He wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in one of his dad’s hugs. Wished that he was young enough and small enough that a simple hug could still make everything better. That had been the case once. Poe had the feeling that they probably still could. Kes Dameron’s hugs were always warm, tight and all-encompassing. One of Poe’s fondest memories from his childhood. 

More than anything, he wished that he was on Yavin 4 with Kes, back at the homestead where he had grown up with the Force-tree in the backyard and learning how to fly in his ma’s A-wing. He knew that he was doing the right thing, that being with the Resistance is where he needs to be but that doesn’t alleviate his homesickness. Of course, one of the things that Poe inherited from his father is his stubbornness and, while Poe knows that his place is with the Resistance, Kes is adamant that his is on Yavin 4. Something that was made even harder given that sending non-urgent transmissions from the Rebel base was not permitted. Hence why Poe was stuck on a Sithspit asteroid with BB-8 scrambling the transmission as much as possible so that he could speak to a Holo of his dad. 

What wouldn’t Poe give now to have his dad there in person to give him advice. To tell him what to do about his feelings for Finn. Not that he had feelings for Finn other than friendly ones. No, no, he and friends were just friends and comrades. He certainly hadn’t spent any time thinking about how easy it would be to get lost in Finn’s eyes, how strong he was, the brilliance of his smile or how good his hugs felt. For a former Stormtrooper - and one who was almost certainly touch-deprived - Finn gave some of the best hugs that Poe had ever experienced, almost as good as Kes’. And then there was Finn’s innate kindness, his strength, how good he was. And then there was how quickly he picked things up and proceeded to excel at them; Poe had never realised how much of a turn-on it was to watch Finn’s proficiency but hello competency kink.

Not that Poe was going to do anything about it. About his feelings for Finn. Wonderful, gorgeous, kind Finn. No, because that would stupid. For a start, Finn probably didn’t have a clue about relationships given that he grew up with the First Order and, even if he did, why would he be interested in Poe? Especially when he had Rey there. No, Poe would just be setting himself up for failure. And besides, why would he even think of starting a relationship now, in the middle of a war? He had done that before with Muran and that had been hard enough; he didn’t think what he felt for Muran was half of what he felt for Finn. Coping with Muran’s loss had been hard enough, losing Finn would be unbearable. 

Poe didn’t realise that he had said all of this out loud, blurting it out to his dad until Kes spoke. 

"Mijjo, you don't have a monopoly on loss." Kes’ voice was soft but certain. “I know that it’s terrifying, but a life lived in fear is a life not lived.” 

“You sound as though you’ve thought about this before.” Poe laughed but it was a little wet around the edges.

“Your mama told me that when I had the exact same fears as you. She was a wise woman, your mama. Think about all of those involved in the Resistance - Shara and I, Leia and Han and countless others - all of them were afraid but they continued loving each other. They didn’t live in fear.” 

“But you lost mama. Lei - General Organa lost General Solo.” 

“Yet they would tell you the exact same thing that I’m telling you; they would rather have taken the risk and loved, than living in fear. That is just one of the things that the Resistance - that your mama and I, that you - is fighting for. If the only reason that you haven’t told that boy you love him is because you’re scared of losing him, then Shara and I did something wrong in bringing you up.”

“Dad! No!” 

“Then you be the boy that Shara and I raised. You tell Finn that you love him and stop pretending otherwise. You don’t know what lies ahead of you but I can promise you that if you don’t tell him and something happens, it will be your biggest regret. I will know if you don’t say something and, if you don’t, I will get Leia involved.” 

Poe laughed at that, but he knew however ridiculous it sounded, his dad would do it; never underestimate Sergeant Kes Dameron. But then his laughter started to tip over the edge so that it verged on tears and, thankfully, Kes recognised that. 

“I love you, mijo and I expect to see you and your boy come home soon. Understood?” 

“Understood. Love you, dad.”

It was time for Poe to get back to D’Qar and not confess to a certain defector. His dad was good, but he wasn’t that good and what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. 

**~*~**

**Rey and BB-8**

“Are you okay?”

Finn jumped as Rey plopped herself down next to him, having crept up on silent feet. “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“BB-8 says there is something wrong with your systems.” There was a string of beeps and whirs from the droid, somehow sounding accusatory. “But apparently only when you’re around Poe.”

Finn blushed and mentally cursed BB-8’s sensors. Seriously, how could a droid do that? “There’s nothing wrong with my system. Maybe there’s something with BB-8’s systems?” 

Of course, all that did was get him an enraged beep and a zap from BB-8’s lighter. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! There’s nothing wrong with your systems.” 

“So, what’s wrong with you? I thought you like Poe? You spend all your time together.” 

“I do like Poe. A lot. A little too much.” The last was said quietly, but apparently not quietly enough.

“Oh! Is this … a romantic thing? Because I don’t know a lot about those.” 

“Yes, it’s a romantic thing. I think. And neither do I. The First Order wasn’t exactly encouraging about that kind of thing.”

“You could always talk to Karé or Snap. They’re married, aren’t they? Or Leia. They could help you.”

“I can’t ask them!” Finn yelped, “they’re part of Black Squadron. And I definitely can't ask the General. Besides, who says that Poe would want a romantic thing with me? I mean, he’s the best pilot in the Resistance and a Commander. I’m just an ex-Stormtrooper.” 

The assessing look that Rey threw him had Finn shifting uncomfortably. “You’re not just anything. I have a feeling about you. You’re something special. You should tell Poe.” 

The conversation was apparently over as Rey stood but she paused as BB-8 let out another series of trills and beeps. Finn was really going to have to learn binary. “Oh, and BB-8 says that Poe’s systems act strangely around you too.”

**~*~**

**Leia**

"That jacket belonged to Lieutenant Shara Bey. I never thought I'd ever see the day that Poe gave it to anybody else."

Finn jumped, having not heard the General approach. Seriously, was it some sort of Jedi trick? And then her words registered. Shara Bey, where had he heard that name before? Oh Kriff, that was Poe's mother. He was wearing her jacket. He started to struggle out of it, only to pause as Leia placed a hand on his arm.

"If Poe gave you that jacket, then he wants you to wear it. Trying to give it back will just hurt him."

"Why would he give me something so precious?"

"Because he sees you as something precious?"

"That's crazy talk! I'm a former Stormtrooper. He's the best pilot in the Resistance. A hero."

"So are you. And you are far more than a former Stormtrooper. There's something special about you, Finn."

"What makes you say that?"

"A feeling. Not many people would be able to wield Luke's sabre. If it's your insecurities that are preventing you from telling him that you love him, you are more than worthy of Poe Dameron. I've known that boy since he was born and you're good for him. You're good for each other. I can see it and I can feel it in the Force. Take the chance."

**(~*~)**

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Tell who what?" Now Leia was getting on his case and, judging by the look she was giving him, him playing it cool wasn't going to work. It never did, Leia had known him too long.

"You flyboys are all the same. Finn. When are you going to tell him you love him?"

“You’ve been talking to dad.”

“Kes and I talk from time to time. He mentioned having a conversation with you but he didn't need to tell me. It's been written all over your face ever since D'Qar. I have to say, I never thought I'd see Poe Dameron pining and unnecessarily at that; Finn is as smitten with you as you are with him."

"He's changed my life. I didn't think I'd ever feel like this about anyone; it eclipses what I felt for Muran a thousand times over and that terrifies me. Kriff, I love him so much but then he keeps throwing himself into these situations. When Phasma caught him, when he ignored my orders on Crait and kept going for that gun. I've never been that terrified."

"Sounds like someone else I know. The two of you are made for each other. The fear never goes away, I won't lie to you but everything else? The love, the friendship, the hope? That makes the fear worth it. That is what we're fighting for. You and Finn already have something so incredible and if you take that last step, you will have something that's one in a million."

"Rey…"

"He's not in love with her. Yes, he loves her but as a sister."

Poe looked up as Leia stood and stooped, pressing a motherly kiss to his forehead. "Take the chance, flyboy. Tell Finn that you love him and I promise you, it'll be worth it."

**~*~**

**Lando**

Of all the people to hear his moment of self-doubt, of course it was Lando Calrissian. Poe had hero-worshipped the man when he was younger - although not quite as much as Leia - and holopics of the man had been rather helpful in teenaged Poe realising just which way his sexuality swung. So, of course, the man that Poe had had more than a few fantasies about had heard him confessing his fears to the body of his mentor. Still, Poe might be dead by the end of this. He could take comfort from the fact that he had curtailed his fanboy-ing on Pasaana and he might as well take advantage of Calrissian’s experience. 

"How did you do it?"

"We had each other. That’s how we won. That’s how you’ll win. Together." 

Poe couldn’t hold back a snort at that. They weren’t exactly together at the moment. Rey was Kriff knows where and it felt like Poe could do nothing but mess up where Finn was concerned. Finn had treated the blaster wound that Poe had taken on Ren’s destroyer but that had been as close as they had been in weeks.

“You should tell him how you feel." 

Oh, kriff. Now he was getting love advice from Lando Calrissian. “Have you been talking to Leia?” 

“And Han … before. But I would have known even without them. It’s obvious to anyone who sees you. I was watching you on Pasaana. Finn was watching the Festival, but you were watching him. You couldn’t take your eyes off him. Even when I got to you, Rey’s was asking about Occhi but your attention was on him.” 

“He loves Rey.” 

“Yes, but he’s in love with you.” 

Poe’s bark of laughter was slightly wet around the edges. “Leia said the same thing.”

“She was a smart woman. None other like her in the galaxy. So it would make her happy to know that two others are happy. She loved you like a son, she would have wanted you to find happiness. Word has it that your boy is looking for you." 

Poe thought about denying it - that Finn was his boy - but what was the point? Besides, the fact that Finn was apparently looking for him? That had his heart beating just a little bit faster. Away from what counted as Leia's private quarters, the base was bustling as they prepared for what was to come. Even so, it was easy to find Finn as he aimed himself straight for Poe as unerring as any First Order missile. He wasn't moving as easily as he did normally, which worried Poe. It had been him, not Finn, that had been wounded on Ren's destroyer. Had something happened to Finn on Endor that Poe didn't know about? 

They came to a stop in front of each other, not quite hugging but clutching at each other all the same. It wasn’t quite enough but it was better than nothing. It also eased something in Poe that he couldn’t quite name. There was so much that Poe wanted to say, that he needed to say but he couldn’t. Not even knowing that Lando was watching. 

"I …” _love you._ Despite everything, Poe couldn’t quite bring himself to say the words. “I need you with me. General."

It wasn’t what he wanted to say but it was something. It had Finn giving Poe that blinding smile that had Poe’s heart going faster than a varactyl, even as he gripped onto Poe’s shoulder. 

"General." 

Oh, Kriff. That was something that Poe was going to have to explore once this was over. Once he had confessed his feelings for Finn. Maybe before. It definitely called for some private time in his bunk. Who knew that Finn calling him General would cause such a reaction? Deliberately not looking at Lando and the inevitable disappointed look written all over his face, Poe turned his attention to Finn and the rest of the Resistance. 

They had a war to win.

**~*~**

**Wedge**

Poe’s hands are shaking when he landed Black One back on Ajan Kloss. And not just that. His pulse is racing like a varactyl again, just as it does when Finn gives him that amazing smile. He tells himself that it’s just adrenaline, just a release of nervous energy. He’s been in so many battles – Jakku, Takodana, Crait, the attack on Starkiller base, the attack on the First Order Dreadnought, the Battle of Grail City – but none of them have been like this, like the assault on the Sith fleet in the skies above Exegol. That’s not the whole truth of it though. Yes, this is a pretty normal reaction, but it’s never been this pronounced. 

He knows exactly what has caused it.

It started the minute that Rose had told him Finn was still on the command ship. The command ship that was rapidly turning into a big fiery ball of doom. This was worse the worst feeling in the world. Worse than Leia, L’uolo, Snap, all of them. He couldn’t lose Finn, not on top of everyone else. Not without telling Finn how he felt. He had been prepared to push Black One to her limits to get to him but Lando had beaten him to it. Poe had watched, his heart in his mouth as Finn and Jannah had climbed to safety on the Falcon, and if his eyes were a little bit wet, then there was nobody there to see it. 

All around him, the Resistance base was alive. Friends and family reuniting and commiserating, laughter and tears in equal measure. He sat in the cockpit for several minutes, preparing himself, before he pulled himself out. As he made his way through the crowds, he received plenty of hugs and pats on the back, but none of them were the person he wanted, so he kept moving. He paused briefly to share a look with Zorii, a joke for old times sake, but he had to get to the Falcon. Had to see Finn. 

And then there he was.

One click Finn was yards away, the two of them separated by any number of fellow fighters and then he was there, arms wrapped around Finn so tightly that breathing was an issue. Not that Poe was complaining. He was pretty certain that his arms were wrapped around Finn just as tightly. There had been a minute there where Poe had been afraid that he would never be on the receiving end of one of Finn’s hugs. But here they were. They clung to each other for long moments and, even when they did pull apart, they didn’t release their hold on each other, hands gripping to shoulders. 

It was now or never. If he was going to do this, Poe had to do it now. He owed it to everyone. More than that, he owed it to himself and to Finn. 

“Finn, I …” The words were there, on the tip of his tongue but they were stuck. He couldn’t get them out. 

Thank the Force then for Finn. Wonderful, kind, strong, gorgeous Finn who seemed to know what Poe wanted – needed – to say without him voicing it. 

“I know.” 

And then the hand on his shoulder was sliding down to the small of Poe’s back, drawing him in closer even though there was barely any space between them in the first place. Finn’s other hand was cupping Poe’s cheek and, yes, he had known how good those calloused hands felt entwined in his but this was even better. And then Finn’s lips were on his and Force, but it was the best thing he had ever felt. There was the flip in his stomach that he felt just as he was about to go into Hyperspace, it was like there were supernovas behind his eyelids and everything was just overwhelmingly Finn. 

He made a noise in the back of his throat, almost a whine that was met by a groan from Finn and oh yes, Poe was going to have to see what other noises he could pull from Finn. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, what with Poe’s arm being in a sling and preventing him from getting as close as he wanted but he still tangled his fingers in Finn’s jacket and changed the angle of his head ever so slightly. 

Eventually, reluctantly, they had to pull apart for air but, even then, they couldn’t resist coming back to steal soft kisses. They only stopped at the sound of an amused voice. 

“I had wondered if I was going to have to give you a lecture, but I can see that you’ve finally got your act together.” 

Poe turned around, a smile spreading across his face. He had thought he had heard his old instructor’s voice across the comms but had put it down to his imagination and the stressful situation. Apparently not. He leaned forward to accept the hug, tugging Finn with him as he was so reluctant to let go of him. Over Wedge’s shoulder, he could see a smug looking Lando. 

“Finn, this is Commander Wedge Antilles. He helped take down the first Death Star with Luke Skywalker and was my instructor at the Flight Academy. Wedge, this is Finn, my … my Finn.” 

Poe felt Finn’s hand squeeze his tighter at his words and he couldn’t help but send him an adoring look. To his surprise, Finn’s response was to lean in and brush a kiss against Poe’s lips that had him even more giddy. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Finn. That was a brave thing you did on that command ship. History repeating itself … are we going to get another set of married generals?” Poe could feel his cheeks heating, even as he heard Lando’s infectious laugh. He didn’t want to admit how good ‘married generals’ sounded. He was brought out of his thoughts as Wedge clapped him on the shoulder. 

“Love is a good look on you, kid. Shara would be proud of you. Kes as well. Mostly, he’ll be annoyed. The moof-milker owes me 50 credits.”

Poe didn’t know what to say to that; his dad and his former instructor - and kriff knew who else, although he’d be willing to bet that Black Squadron were involved as well - had been betting on his relationship with Finn. But then Finn’s arm was sliding around his waist, the other tangling in Poe’s hair and this time it was Poe who surged forward, claiming Finn’s lips. It was just as good as the first time and, Force, but Poe didn’t think he was ever going to get sick of kissing Finn. And then they were interrupted. Again.

“Speaking of history repeating itself, and on behalf of all of us who were on Endor and remember Han and Leia, maybe the two of you should find yourselves a more deserted part of the base for the evening.”

  
  



End file.
